


Смотря какая медитация...

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Кью находит способ снятия стресса от работы с агентом 007, и этот способ неожиданно оказывается полезен не только ему!Главные персонажи: М, Кью, Бонд. Билл и другие - эпизодически.Нецензурная лексика (много!), издевательство над любимыми персонажами, легкий абсурд.





	Смотря какая медитация...

**Author's Note:**

> Текст аудиофика, написанного для команды WTF Gareth Mallory 2018.  
> Сам фик озвучен и смонтирован автором, т.е. мной, и лежит по ссылке  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/np6i9pwpcrtucso/WTF%20Gareth%20Mallory%202018%20-%20Meditation.mp3?dl=0  
> Права на медитативные врезки принадлежат Джейсону Хидли, на русскую озвучку - OzzTv.
> 
> Благодарность Lake Silencio, с которой мы, как обычно, беспощадно упоролись по любимым персонажам.

Мэллори изо всех сил фокусируется на кривой переносице агента 007, и у него даже в кончиках пальцев покалывает от того, как сильно хочется въехать Бонду по уху. Прямо тем, что лежит под рукой: пухлой папкой с десятком отчетов о подозрительном взрыве в центре столицы одного дружественного государства.

Или нет. Стулом. Лучше — стулом.

Мэллори щурится от приятных мыслей и сжимает кулаки, будто уже держит в них крепкую дубовую спинку с резными навершиями по углам.

—…Обвинять меня в этом взрыве! — вещает на фоне Бонд.

Стул — это хороший вариант. Недостаточно тяжелый, чтобы убить, но достаточно весомый, чтобы вбить между этих розовых ушей мысль о недопустимости некоторых действий.

Однако уже через секунду Мэллори выдыхает с разочарованием, разжимая кулаки. Посмотрим правде в глаза: казенная мебель пропадет зря. С Бондом силовые методы не работают. Но желание стукнуть, что ни говори, прямо-таки мучительное.

Он снова устало смотрит Бонду в переносицу. Агент 007 меж тем без всякого стыда — да какой там стыд! вдохновенно, с огоньком! — продолжает пороть чушь о том, где был, что делал и как так вышло, что взрыв произошел подозрительно близко от места его пребывания.

Вынырнув из приятных грез о нанесении легких и средней тяжести телесных повреждений, Мэллори пытается на минуту вникнуть в этот поток искрящегося энтузиазма, но вскоре плюет на бессмысленное дело, которое запросто можно пропустить и сразу переходить к следующему этапу. Они оба — как всегда — останутся каждый при своем: агент 007 зальет в уши начальству порцию высокохудожественного пиздежа, а затем начальство выдаст агенту 007 профилактических пиздюлей, да и отпустит с миром.

—…У меня не было никакой возможности! — заканчивает Бонд триумфально и, пылающий жаждой справедливости, поворачивается к Кью, отвечая, похоже, таким образом на какое-то прошлое обвинение.

Кью сидит на обитом кожей диванчике, мерно покачиваясь, растирая виски пальцами и что-то бормоча в наступившей тишине.

Мэллори прислушивается. Потом откашливается. Потревоженный, Кью торопливо открывает глаза.

— Квартирмейстер, а вы ничего не хотите добавить? Мне показалось, вы только что сказали… гм… «эти уебки».

Бонд тоже с интересом смотрит на Кью, приподняв обе брови, отчего уши у него уезжают назад, как у кота.

— Что? Нет-нет, М. Вам послышалось, — чересчур спокойно отвечает Кью, поправляя очки, но Мэллори уверен в том, что слышал.

В последнее время он заметил за Кью странную перемену. Там, где раньше нервный квартирмейстер бледнел, краснел и заикался от ярости, либо обличая Бонда, либо, наоборот, пытаясь защитить его от гнева начальства, теперь он садится в уголке, прикрывает глаза и в выволочках почти не участвует. Кратко отвечает на прямые вопросы, а потом снова погружается в молчание. В такие моменты он больше всего похож на спящую на ветке сову в бежевом кардигане.

«Переутомился, что ли? — думает Мэллори, а потом сам себя же поправляет: — Еще бы не переутомился. Мы тут, спасибо мистеру Бонду, все работаем на износ. Вон у Айрин Карвери из финансового в кабинете лежит подушка, в которую она кричит, получая его счета. А ее помощник Бэрридж вообще облысел на нервной почве».

Мэллори непроизвольно гладит себя по — редеющим, что скрывать, — волосам, но тут же отдергивает ладонь, упирается обеими руками в стол и напускает суровый вид.

В следующие пять минут Бонд честно обтекает и пыхтит, симулируя некоторое раскаяние, но наглого вида, конечно же, до конца не теряет, какое там.

…Когда оба, немного отмороженный Кью и слегка потрепанный 007, покидают кабинет, Мэллори выходит из-за своего широкого стола, как из-за бруствера после боя, и устало произносит вслух, адресуясь все тому же стулу:

— За что это мне? Я старый больной человек. У меня язва и алименты. Ну за что?

Он коротко вздыхает и мечтательно гладит резную деревянную спинку.

***

Когда Джеймс Бонд роняет очередной вертолет на очередную старинную ратушу в очередной столице Латинской Америки, все подчиненные Кью начинают потихоньку уползать под столы. Кто посмелее, остается сидеть ровно, но старается глаз не поднимать и вообще не отсвечивать. В подобных ситуациях Кью, конечно, не кричит и не крушит мебель, зато в гневе и раздражении способен, как злая фея: а) навешать по шее за малейший проступок — естественно, фигурально, но все равно очень обидно, б) загрузить такой кучей бессмысленной и тягомотной работы, что в следующий раз точно постараешься не попадаться под руку. В отделе разработок это называют «бондобешенство». Само собой, только шепотом и за глаза.

Но в этот раз Кью снимает наушник и кладет его на стол плавным жестом, а не швыряет в ящик с размаху, и так же плавно встает. У окружающих создается ощущение, что квартирмейстер — это ампула с нитроглицерином, и он просто старается не сдетонировать ненароком.

Кью медленно направляется к стеклянному боксу.

Пара слов о боксе. Однажды утром сотрудники отдела пришли на работу и обнаружили ЭТО прямо посреди главного зала. Стеклянная комнатка с матовыми стенами, два на два метра, сделанная в соответствии со всеми требованиями к высококлассным серверным с их идеальным микроклиматом. Вот только никаких серверов туда так не поставили.

Кью плотно прикрывает за собой дверь, щелкает клавишей синего чайничка, достает из кармана телефон и разматывает упругий шнур наушников. На часах 10:22.

Обычно, пройдя через все высокие инстанции, сверкающая волна звездюлей докатывает до Кью примерно через час.

В 11:04 двери лифта разверзаются, как пасть преисподней, выплевывая разъяренного М. Кажется, что он него валит пар. Сотрудники отдела, уже показавшиеся над своими столами, тут же ныряют обратно.

— Где?! — громыхает Мэллори, нависая над ближайшим столом.

Рыжий лаборант в белом халате дрожащим пальцем указывает на бокс.

Мэллори врывается в стеклянную келью — и видит Кью, мирно попивающего чай из небольшой изящной чашечки в голубые цветы, совсем не похожей на его обычную большую кружку. Ладно бы Кью просто попивал. Но нет. При этом он еще и улыбается — легкой умиротворенной улыбкой.

Мэллори набирает в грудь воздуха.

Спустя три довольно громких минуты, в течение которых слова «премьер-министр» звучат восемь раз, «Бонд» — шестнадцать, а эпитеты «гребаный», «ненормальный» и «безответственный» — по три раза каждый, Мэллори наконец замечает, что Кью в наушниках.

Он уже намеревается громыхнуть снова, поднявшись от шестидесяти пяти до совершенно недопустимых в приличном обществе семидесяти децибел, но Кью, не открывая глаз, поднимает вверх указательный палец. От такой наглости Мэллори едва не забывает, что хотел сказать, однако ярость и кинетическая энергия, переданная ему непосредственно премьер-министром, не позволяют забыть свою миссию.

— Не затыкайте мне рот! — возмущенно произносит он, и только тогда Кью открывает глаза, отставляет чашку и жестом подзывает его к себе. Встает, уступая единственное кресло, отдает наушники. Нажимает кнопку play на смартфоне и принимается наливать чай во вторую чашку — с крупным голубым пионом, характерным для веджвудского фарфора.

Сбитый с толку поведением квартирмейстера, Мэллори все-таки вкладывает наушники в уши.

Сначала звучит тихая успокаивающая музыка, а затем приятный мужской голос произносит:

— Попробуйте сесть или лечь удобно, в спокойной обстановке. Позвольте себе прочувствовать это мгновение. Закройте глаза и установите связь с внутренним миром мыслей и чувств, — тут раздраженный Мэллори едва не выдергивает наушники, но Кью знаком останавливает его и призывает продолжать слушать. — Постепенно постарайтесь забыть про херню из внешнего мира. Если у вас возникнут посторонние мысли — не обращайте на них внимания. Осознайте, что все это — сраная поебень.

Удивленный Мэллори машинально берет протянутую ему чашку и делает глоток. Пахнущий бергамотом чай с молоком, приятно горячий, но не обжигающий. Тонкая фарфоровая ручка удобно лежит в пальцах.

— Сейчас вы здесь, в этом мгновении, в состоянии покоя. Этим уебкам вас не пронять. Не прокатит. Сделайте глубокий вдох. Теперь выдох.

Так же машинально, как и взял чашку, Мэллори глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает и смотрит на Кью. Тот сидит на краю маленького стола и все так же безмятежно улыбается в пространство.

— Почувствуйте, как уносится ебаная хуета. Дышите свободно и глубоко. Вдыхайте силу, выдыхайте хуйню. Позвольте своему дыханию найти его естественный ритм. Если в голову снова полезут мысли о вашей сраной идиотской жизни, постарайтесь сосредоточиться на дыхании и чувствуйте, как с каждым выдохом ваше тело говорит: нахуй.

Будто сбрасывая с себя груз начальственной головомойки, Мэллори расправляет плечи и разминает шею. Как ни странно, медитация, похоже, работает.

— С пассивным умиротворением позвольте вашим мыслям проноситься мимо. Нахуй… С каждым вдохом ваши мысли все легче. А все злоебучие хуесосы уносятся в пустоту.

Не в силах сдержаться, он ярко представляет себе агента 007, которого с рокочущим унитазным звуком засасывает в черную дыру.

— Постарайтесь насладиться тишиной. Этим мудакам не засрать такую чистоту. Вы невесомы, вечны, без начала и конца, расслаблены и свободны от мыслей. И медленно открывая глаза, поприветствуйте мир новым прекрасным выдохом: нахуй!

Кью протягивает руку и нажимает на повтор трека.

Если бы кто-то из подчиненных рискнул заглянуть в стеклянный бокс, его глазам предстала бы загадочная картина: грозный М откинулся в кресле, квартирмейстер устроился на краю стола — и оба они идиллически улыбаются чему-то, прикрыв глаза.

***

Месяц спустя.

В длинном коридоре возле финансового отдела Бонд ловит за пуговицу Бэрриджа. Тот вздрагивает и нервным жестом поправляет редкие светлые волосы, зачесанные назад.

— А я к вам, Бэрридж. Отчет сдать, — очаровательно улыбается Бонд, но бухгалтер испуганно отступает на шаг.

— Я… я не могу сейчас… У меня… Я занят! — И неожиданно резво убегает по коридору. Сморгнув от удивления, Бонд понимает, что под мышкой у бухгалтера зажат коврик для йоги.

Снедаемый любопытством, он торопится вслед за мелькающим пятками Бэрриджем. Тот сбегает по лестнице на этаж ниже и ныряет в конференц-зал в конце коридора. Бонд замирает за углом.

В течение пяти минут он наблюдает, как в зал входят несколько человек: следом за Бэрриджем появляется его начальница Карвери, маленькая плотная женщина в возрасте, с торчащими во все стороны жесткими рыжими волосам; потом двое… кажется, помощников Кью — по крайней мере, одного из них он точно видел в отделе; девушка, которую он не помнит; Билл Таннер…

Уже на Таннере Бонд едва не приплясывает от нетерпения, но решает подождать в засаде еще — и получает свою награду: из-за угла показывается Кью, а за ним — Мэллори, М собственной персоной.

Когда двери за начальством закрываются, Бонд ждет еще две-три минуты и подходит поближе. Ему ничего не слышно, но зато сквозь узкую прозрачную полосу в матовых дверях видна большая часть зала.

М и Карвери сидят в креслах у стола, Кью устроился на подоконнике, по-турецки поджав ноги. Бэрридж сидит на полу на своем коврике, рядом с ним — девушка и один из помощников. Всего в зале человек десять-двенадцать, и все они сидят на полу и в креслах, закрыв глаза. Кто-то медленно покачивается, кто-то сидит неподвижно. Но в целом картина производит очень странное впечатление.

Кью, сидящий выше всех, размеренно говорит что-то, не открывая глаз, и все, похоже, повторяют за ним.

Не в силах перебороть вполне естественное любопытство, Бонд аккуратно тянет на себя правую створку двери.

—…Сейчас вы здесь, в этом мгновении, в состоянии покоя. Этим уебкам вас не пронять. Не прокатит… — размеренно проговаривает Кью своим высоким мелодичным голосом. Кто-то, сидящий ближе к дверям, повторяет: «Не прокатит» и смеется тихим и немного сумасшедшим счастливым смехом.

— Почувствуйте, как уносится ебаная хуета. Дышите свободно и глубоко. Вдыхайте силу, выдыхайте хуйню. Позвольте своему дыханию найти его естественный ритм. Если в голову снова полезут мысли о вашей сраной идиотской жизни, постарайтесь сосредоточиться на дыхании и чувствуйте, как с каждым выдохом ваше тело говорит: нахуй.

— Нахуй! — все произносят так дружно, что Бонд слегка подпрыгивает на месте и едва не отпускает дверь.

— С пассивным умиротворением позвольте вашим мыслям проноситься мимо. Нахуй… С каждым вдохом ваши мысли все легче. А все злоебучие хуесосы уносятся в пустоту.

И тут подозрение закрадывается в голову Бонда. Он еще раз обводит взглядом эту группу просветленных. Некоторых он помнит смутно, но почти уверен, что в ходе работы сталкивался с каждым из сидящих в конференц-зале.

Карвери и Бэрридж принимают у него отчеты и выдают деньги. Помощники Кью чаще всего готовят его экипировку и забирают то, что от нее остается. Девушка… Хизер? Хелен? — кажется, логист, разрабатывает для него оптимальные маршруты.

С Таннером, М и Кью и так все ясно.

— Постарайтесь насладиться тишиной. Этим мудакам не засрать такую чистоту. Вы невесомы, вечны, без начала и конца, расслаблены и свободны от мыслей. И, медленно открывая глаза, поприветствуйте мир новым прекрасным выдохом: нахуй!

— Нахуй! — единым умиротворенным хором отвечают все медитирующие.

Бонд прикрывает дверь. Кажется, он догадывается, кто эти «мудаки», которым «не засрать», и ему становится немного обидно и в кои-то веки… ну, вроде как, стыдно.


End file.
